


Perfect nights

by Verbose (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Verbose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very OOC. Very fluffy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect nights

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Newsies*

Spot and Race sat on the edge of the pier looking out on to the ocean. It was dark out, probably a little past midnight, but they couldn't have cared less about curfew; they'd just go sleep in the abandoned warehouse anyway. The moon was full and bleach white, spilling lines of light on to the black glass the water had become. It was beautiful, perfect really. Even the slight warm breeze carried magic.

They sat in comfortable silence, Spot's arm wrapped around Race's shoulder and Race leaning into Spot, arms wrapped around his thin waist. Both boys treasured moments like this, as they didn't come often. But some nights, the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys would turn in early; leaving the streets empty and gifting several hours of bliss to two certain love struck teens.

Race was the first to break the silence. He let out a soft sigh and said "I really love this". Spot tilted his head down to look at the smaller boy and reply, but his breath caught when he found himself staring into the almost black orbs that were already looking up at him. His stomach fluttered and a genuine smile spread across his face when the thought came to him: _those are mine._

Finally, Spot replied quietly, "What's that?" Race's answer was also a bit delayed do to the fact that he was melting under his boyfriends steel-blue gaze, but he finally said "Us, these nights on the pier, I like it when you hold me". Spot gently kissed the top of Race's head and said "Good, because I like holding you". Race smiled and they both snuggled impossibly closer into each other after that.

Again another silence came over them, but neither boy was bothered. They didn't need words to describe how they felt, every emotion was already being communicated through gentle touches and content sighs.

The silence was broken again though when Race yawned and Spot said to him with a slight chuckle "God you're cute when your tired. But you know you don't need to make yourself stay up, c'mon let's go to the warehouse “. Race tried to say that he wasn't tired and that he could stay up but his body had other plans as he yawned again and suddenly felt his eyelids become heavier.

Surrendering to his exhaustion Race simply said "Okay". Spot stood up, taking one of Race's hands to help him stand too. Then they started on their short walk, Spot intertwining their fingers and not letting go.

About five minutes later they arrived at the old warehouse, and Spot pushed open the door. They were both relieved to see that the last time they were there they must've remembered to make up the bed before they left.

It was nothing fancy, just two twin mattresses they had snuck out of the Brooklyn lodging house basement a long time ago, with a sheet and a blanket on each side.They both crawled into the bed and, like always, cuddled on to one side even though with two mattresses there was room for them to spread out.

The boys were comfortable and warm with their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. Race tucked his head into the space between Spot's shoulder and neck, and was just about to fall asleep when he softly kissed his boyfriends lower neck, near his collarbone, and whispered "I love you". Spot held the shorter Italian boy a little tighter and ducked his head down a bit to kiss his lips softly, then he whispered back "I love you too". They both drifted off into sleep with smiles on their faces.

Through the small high window on the wall behind them the moonlight was still shining through the heavy black of night. The light trickled through the dirty glass and tinted the blankets teardrop blue. The tranquil silence of this perfect night was only interrupted by one thing. The soft pound of two boys hearts, beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Zoi_Balletta for betaing or else this thing would've been a mess! Please comment I'd lovee the feedback!!


End file.
